Work For It
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Misi biasa yang sok superior ini. Berakhir dengan terkuaknya sebuah rahasia manis antara Bucky dengan remaja yang sulit dimengerti.


**Avengers bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Marvel. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Misi biasa yang sok superior ini. Berakhir dengan terkuaknya sebuah rahasia manis antara Bucky dengan remaja yang sulit dimengerti.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Work For It**

Bucky sering bilang padaku kalau dia tidak terlalu suka kopi dan jalan-jalan. Gestur tak suka dan mata tajam yang membuatku berpaling ke jalanan selalu ia persembahkan sebagai penyelarasan akhir.

Aku dulu sempat mengira jika dia akan sangat dekat pada perkenalan pertama dan ini akan sangat bergelora ketika senyum dari jabatan tangan manis miliknya membuat pembuluh darahku bekerja secara ekspresif.

Tapi, itu tidak layak disebut sebagai perkenalan yang baik. Bucky tidak pernah banyak bicara, dia bilang dia banyak urusan yang tidak akan pernah selesai dalam satu tepukan tangan dari warga Asgardian. Aku tidak paham dengan urusannya itu, walau aku mencari-cari jawaban atas itu semua. Hingga membuat pinggangku sakit ketika mengacak-ngacak isian laci di kamar Bucky.

Kau tahu? Terlalu lama membungkuk itu sadis sekali. Dan kamarnya itu tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa kuperhatikan, kecuali sebuah buku merah marun di atas kasur.

Bahasa Russia.

Oh, Tuhan. Dia benar-benar membuatku ingin menarik dasi yang melingkar di leher.

Aku sering bertanya pada Steve soal Bucky, membuat keningnya mengeryit karena tidak mengerti. Kadang, aku akan marah dan meledak-ledak soal ini. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, lemparan amarah ini akan selalu tertuju pada Steve jika ia mulai tutup mulut dan berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kesal memang. Dia memang bukan warga baik dalam menggosip.

Bicara soal ini. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa sampai berdiri di gedung Avengers. Bertemu Winter Soldier dan menjadi terbosesi.

Dulu aku hanya anak SMP biasa di New Jersey. Aku melihat berbagai situs perbincangan para Avengers dan memiliki ketertarikan dengan cara aneh. Selanjutnya, aku mendaftarkan diri pada sebuah komunitas kecil soal Avengers. Dari sana, lahirlah ide brilian yang konyol dengan Peter Parker.

Peter Parker, dia satu tahun lebih tua dariku dan kami masuk ke SMA yang sama setelah aku lulus SMP. Aku kenal dia dari sebuah situs para fans gila yang terobsesi menjadi Avengers. Kami menjadi partner dengan cepat setelah dia bilang kalau aku dapat menawan para Avengers dengan rantai besi. Kami menjadi anggota! Walau aku lebih cepat menggambil posisi.

Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang akan menaikan potensiku dan gengsiku untuk dedikasi sebagai Avengers, seperti Dewa Krishna yang mengangkat bukit atau Balarama yang keren.

Aku seorang mentalis, illusionis dan hobi menipu orang dengan sekali gerakan jari tangan yang memukau. Aku sudah banyak mencuri uang orang untuk jajan dan ongkos atas hobiku bersama Parker.

Tahu kenapa aku bisa membuat Tuan Stark terpaku pada jemariku dan menjadi anggota?

Karena aku berhasil mencuri uang dari rekeningnya dengan cara menghipnotis Tony Stark. Dia payah...

"Berhasil?"

Tepukan bahu dari Sam, membuatku tersadar kalau aku sudah memperhartikan sekitaran dari atas penampungan air sangat lama. Aku sebenarnya dapat melihat wajah lelahnya itu walau dia selalu berkobar-kobar seperti jiwa pendekar.

"Duh, belum. Kenapa kau tidak membantu?"

"Hey!" Sam menaikan kepala, membuat seringai marah ala pembunuh bayaran. Ia mencubit pinggangku. "TUJUH JAM!"

"Berlebihan kau Sam. Potts tidak akan rusuh mencari kita dan Clint sedang bobo siang."

Aku bertaruh jika kegiatan kami akan mengganggu Avengers lain jika sedang jam kerja. Dan Clint akan mengamuk dengan wajah ngantuknya jika ia tahu anak remaja sepertiku masih berkeliaran melebihi jam kerja.

Sam menjitak kepalaku. "Lagi pula. Untuk apa aku ada di sini? Untuk apa menguntit Bucky?"

Aku berakting bodoh. "Summer Camp. Aku mengambil liburan di sini saja dan akan memasukan itu ke jurnal kegiatanku, Sam Wilson..."

Aku membuka isian tas yang aku pikir ada makanan dan soda di dalamnya dan mengajak Sam mabuk air soda. Tapi, di sana hanya payung hitam butut dan permen. Entah apa maksud ini semua, tapi aku yakin kalau benda ini memiliki artian tertentu. Selebihnya hanya mainan anak yang disediakan Catherine.

"Dude. Kau bahkan lupa kalau sekarang hampir Fall. FALL..."

Aku menggidikan bahu. "Lalu apa masalahnya? Tuan Stark memilihku untuk jadi partnermu..."

Sam memukulku lagi. "Tidak ada hubungannya, Vip. Tapi... tunggu dulu!"

Wow, dia sadar sekarang.

"KAU SEDANG BERTUGASSSSSSSS!?"

"Agent Vipond at your service. Kenapa baru sadar? Tuan Stark itu masih tidak percaya sepenuhnya pada Bucky walau dia berhasil membuat Fury kagum. Aku akan menjadwalkan semuanya..."

"Genit. Aku tahu kenapa Tony yang menyuruhmu memata-matai Bucky. Kalau soal menguntit kau jagonya, Vipond Vivall. Bahkan kau tahu kapan Bucky harus mandi..."

"Aku bahkan berharap ada di dalam sana..."

"Hum?"

"Lubang yang sama..."

"Dasar anak setan."

"Sam, ak-"

DAMN YOU SAM!

Bucky menghilang. Dia benar-benar seperti hantu. Seperti kesetanan, aku mencarinya kemana-mana. Padahal, aku hanya mengalihkan perhatianku dari jalanan kepada Sam Wilson. Dan kabar buruknya, Sam tertawa senang seperti berhasil mengkeroyok preman buta di gang sempit.

Duh, mirisnya...

Sam menjentikan jari tepat di depan wajahku. Sembari tersenyum nakal seperti kebanyakan para penganggu anak kecil. "Dari atas. Dia tahu kau sedang memperhatikannya dari penampungan air. Mari kita ke bawah dan cari tahu di mana pacarmu itu..."

Kutendang kaleng soda hingga jatuh menimpa pejalan kaki di bawah. "YAY!"

"Jangan malu begitu, anak setan. Mari?"

* * *

Seperti dugaanku. Kala matahari menggantung tinggi di angkasa yang menyinari lembah dan pepohonan dari gedung-gedung. Aku melihat tubuh beruang Bucky di kerumunan manusia dalam semarak hentak kaki para warga New York. Di sini padat, sama seperti New Jersey.

Ia memakai kaus magenta yang mencetak halus tubuh simfoninya itu plus topi hitam yang agaknya membuat helaian sebahu itu berhenti menari-nari. Tak luput dari pandanganku, ia juga mengenakan skinny jins yang terang-terangan buatku tak bisa lepas.

Aku menunjuk. "Biasanya Bucky akan pergi ke zoo atau museum. Dia memang tidak suka jalan-jalan. Tapi, dia bilang itu refresing."

"Dude. Kau tahu banyak soal dia."

"Perempuan itu pintar kalau bodoh namanya..."

'Pluk'

Aku menghentikan langkah kaki, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, menatap Sam yang di lanjutkan dengan mengitari pandangan ke segalanya. Keterkejutanku terbayar oleh benda aneh yang menyapa aspal jalanan. Atensiku teralih untuk sementara waktu.

Ada sesuatu di bawah kakiku. Sebuah origami pesawat kecil berwarna cokelat dari bungkus kentang goreng. Bentuknya kurang sempurna, tapi bisa tebang jauh dan tinggi seperti seekor burung merpati. Aku jadi ingat panah milik Clint atau mainan milik Scott yang sering ia lempar-lempar dan BAM! Benda-benda yang dia lempar menjadi seukuran Hulk.

"Apa itu, Vip?"

"Benda ini datang kepada kita." Aku memungutnya. "Cool. Tertulis sesuatu di sana..."

"BUKA VIP!"

Membuat gerakan yang lumayan eksentrik, aku menarik ransel milik Sam dan duduk di sebuah kedai teh kayu manis untuk memesan sesuatu. Aku mengesampingan soal Bucky dan menyatakan kalau ini hal yang lebih spektakuler. Bisa saja ini surat kaleng dari Loki atau dari HYDRA! Walau aku sudah yakin kalau Loki sudah di penjara dibawah kepemimpinan Thor.

Perlahan aku mengacak-ngacak origami itu, merasa terpesona di kirim benda semacam ini. Entah menguntungkan atau tidak, aku bisa memamerkan ini pada Tuan Stark.

Setelahnya, aku tak paham. Tulisan ini menggunakan tegak bersambung tempo dulu. Aku agak kesulitan membacanya, tapi suasana ini menguntungkanku untuk berpikir keras. Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu suka berpikir keras hingga otakku hangus.

Tapi, ini lain. Dan tulisan itu...

Aku mengeryit.

"Eh?"

"Eh?" Sam mengulangi, dia nampak lebih bodoh dari yang kuperkirakan. "Kenapa?"

Aku berteriak lebih keras. "EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH." Semua orang tersedak teh dari pesanan, termasuk lelaki tua yang mendadak kena serangan jantung.

"Vipond? Kau kenapa?"

Kulempar ransel milikku, melempar semua benda memata-matai yang melekat di tubuhku kepada Sam. Sam nampak kebingungan dengan sengatan dari gelagatku ini.

"SSSSSSH! Aku mau pulang, Bye!"

"Vip?"

"Bye, Sam..."

"Vipond..." Sam menarik lenganku.

Kuhajar dia tepat di wajah. "Bye!"

Sam terkapar mesra di aspal. "VIPONDDDDDD!"

Aku berlari setelahnya, tertawa seperti terdakwa psikopat dan keseleo karena telalu bersemangat oleh momentum. Tentunya, tanpa menegok ke belakang atau melihat Sam yang mengerang kesakitan. Suara erangan Bucky seperti duniawai yang piawai dari telingaku.

Ini seperti sebuah rahasia terselubung yang aku simpan. Orang tahu Bucky selalu mengabaikanku. Jadi, aku berhasil menipu semuanya dengan gelagatku ini.

Termasuk kalian, bukan?

Siapa yang tahu? Kalau aku mendapatkan "undangan" istimewa dari Bucky. Aku tahu kalau dia punya tempat rahasia yang banyak.

Manis.

Sam yang terkapar akibat pukulan telak diwajah. Aku bisa saja mendapat sangsi mengesankan dari Tuan Stark. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan ini.

Aku pandai bermain.

"Tertangkap!"

Bucky tertawa sok keren. "Aku kena?"

"Yup, jadi kita mau main di mana?"

"Hum? Jangan terlalu serius, doll..."

"Kau yang mengajariku, Buck."

\- END -

Wow

* * *

\- Omake -

Di sebuah bar dalam kesuntukan hati.

"Sam, apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu?" Tony menyambut kurang antusias, secawan Gin dipersembahkan beserta senyum kecil dari keheranan yang sederhana.

Sam Wilson mendengus. "Tony, anakmu menghajarku!"

"Anak?"

"Vivond Van Vivall. Dia mendapat surat kaleng, man!"

"Oh, V-Three..."

Sam menyambar. "Dia punya nickname juga? Kenapa kau santai gitu?"

"Dia punya hubungan dengan Buck, aku tahu kok. Makanya aku menyuruh dia untuk memata-matai lelaki itu. Abaikan saja, Sam. Vivond punya sisi gelap dan itu bekerja dalam kasus ini."

Sam kepusingan mendengarnya...

Gelap bagaimana? Ia bertanya.


End file.
